The Darkest Slow Dance
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Yusuke's got problems, for one he's locked in a dungeon with a mysterious girl, who claims to be half demon, and two, this hottie just might one of his relatives. Please R&R!


Yeah, a totally new fic, I was getting bored with GSEED, so I'm back, hope you guys like it, and I don't own YYH!

**The Darkest Slow Dance: 1**

She was soft, and her hair was long and brown, and we just sat there in the stupid dark, all alone in this cold place, she was asleep, on me of all places….

We were obviously in a dungeon of some sort, and I can't really think unless I can move and I can yell, but seeing as there was this girl leaning on my shoulder, I couldn't….damn.

I smoothed back my already greased hair, trying my hardest not to wake her, hey, I can't take any chances, if I'm in here that's because I did something really stupid, liked rubbed some demon the wrong way, if some princess is in here….well let's just say in my line of work, looks are deceiving. She was wearing this pink sweater, with a yellow mini skirt, the socks were high as hell, up to her knees, and she was wearing her school shoes, you know, those brown ones that high school and junior high school students wear? Yeah, those. I on the other hand was leaning up against this dirty wall, in my blue blazer, with a white tee on under it, some blue jeans and my white converse, I was really stylin'.

Suddenly she began to stir, and all of the sudden this demon power, that had stained the room, excuse me dungeon, people get rooms, even dogs, but not us, we're _special_. So anyways she woke up, she was just sitting there, just looking straight ahead, I don't even think she knew I was there, until I coughed, and she just glared at me…bitch…

"Hiya, glad to see you're awake." I said getting up and jamming my hands into my pockets.

But she just still sat there, with this really depressed look on her face. "I'm hungry." She murmured.

Okay, I'll just walk over to the fridge over there…oh yeah I forgot, **_we're in a dungeon_** lady! "Yeah well you're not the only one." I replied looking off into the darkness, and man, was there a lot of it. It was like this place was never ending, it was damp, and cold, and dammit I want to get out!

She finally stood up and looked at me, "You have his eyes." She said.

I wanted to slap the shit outta her, not only was she not making any sense right now, but she was the only person here…and I was pissed. "Who's eyes?"

"My fathers eyes…you have King Raizen's eyes." She simply said, walking over to me and lifting up the few hairs on my face and peering into my eyes. Number 1, I hate when people touch my face, number 2, touching my face was **not** necessary. "You won't make eye contact, why is that?"

"Okay," I said, kind of stepping away from her, she was only about 5'3, and looked about my age, but then again so is Keiko, and that girl's always kicking my ass. "So you're related to Raizen too, what did he do, repopulate Human World?" I asked.

"That's not funny." She simply said, again…bitch.

"So let me see, that would make you….my great, great, great aunt right?" I kind of joked, but she still had that stupid look on her face, like she was gonna stab me if I said anything else…so I got quiet.

"Why are you here? Why are you trying to ruin everything for me?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.

"Get over yourself lady! I don't even know who you are! How am I going to 'ruin' everything for you?" I asked, this girl was really pissing me off.

"I'll explain that later, right now we need to get out of here." She said looking up.

I looked up too, if this little snot was telling the truth, if she really is Raizen's daughter, then she might just know how to get me the hell outta here, which meant I had to keep quiet. Out of the blue she lifts her finger to the pitch black sky, "Shoot your spirit there." She said.

What the hell! How does she know about my spirit gun! I can tell I must've shrieked or something, because she glared at me again, "You want to get out of here right, well shoot the damn thing."

I stared at her for a while, because it'll be a cold day in hell before I let someone, let alone this new girl, tell me what to do, but I did it anyways, but not at full power of course.

A large square of light appeared, and I shielded my eyes, but that girl just looked up at it. "Come on. Help me up, I need to stand on your back." She said.

Are you kidding me! But like a bitch I got down on all fours and let her climb on top of me…that girl is much heavier than she looks by the way. "Having fun up there?" I asked as rudely as possible, she was up there for a long time, and I know I was gonna be really dirty when I got up. Suddenly her weight came off of me.

"Get up and reach for my hand." She said, she was at the surface, looking down at me reaching her hand down for me, and I'll tell ya, she's pretty hot for a great, great, great aunt.

So I reached for her hand, and although she kind of struggled in the beginning, she pulled me up. We were in a palace, large brown bricks made up the floor and walls, and there was a balcony with trees near, and the sky was purple, it was Demon World.

"So what's you're name sweetie?" I asked as we got up.

"Well it sure as hell isn't sweetie." She replied putting her hands on her hips…okay, we're out of the dungeon, and now I'm gonna kick her ass, I reached out to punch her, but she simply stepped over to the side, and I fell flat on my face. She just stood over me giggling…again….bitch. "In all seriousness, my name is Michiko." She said helping me up. Her hands were soft and warm, not that that's important, but they were compared to my tough, cold ones. "And you're Yusuke Urameshi…" she said, her eyes flashed, and I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, like she was hiding something big. Technically I'm not the Spirit Detective of the earth anymore, but if you had a feeling as big as I had, you'd wanna do your research too…


End file.
